


Chihiro/Mondo Smutfics

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Sex, Desperation, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Different sex one shots with my THH OTP.





	Chihiro/Mondo Smutfics

“M-mondo?” Chihiro called from the bedroom, “Could you come in here?” His voice sounded a bit breathless, but not like anything was alarming. 

Mondo carefully scooted their poodle off of his lap and pulled himself up off the couch. He padded back through the hall towards their bedroom. “What’s up, Ch-” he broke off as he got to the doorway and was met with an intensely distracting sight. 

Chihiro was naked, lying sprawled across the bed, with his legs spread and his hand gripping his penis. His face was colored in with a brilliant red blush that spread across both cheeks and some down his neck. The towel from his shower was tossed to the side and his hair, always messy, was damp and tousled, lying against the pillow.

Mondo felt his eyes widen and his mouth go dry. He didn’t know where to look, Chihiro’s beautiful face, flushed with pleasure, and his hand, on himself, causing it, competed for his attention. 

“Come here,” Chihiro gasped, ending in a soft mewling moan, “I w-want you.”

Mondo had crossed the room before he had time to think about it. Chihiro was typically shy about his desires, though a bit less so when they were sleepy in bed together, but seeing him so uncharacteristically bold made him nearly too hard to think straight. 

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, climbing onto the bed between Chihiro’s legs. 

“F-fuck me!” Chihiro’s voice ended in a squeak and his blush deepened. Even so, they were both relatively shocked to hear that come out of his mouth and Mondo took a few seconds to process that it had happened before nodding enthusiastically. 

“Hell yeah!” He leaned over Chihiro to their nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, shoved his pants to his knees, then quickly smeared some lube on Chihiro’s entrance and slicked up his dick to press against it. 

Chihiro nodded impatiently, desperate to have Mondo inside him and feel himself stretched open around him. He shifted slightly back against him encouragingly. “P-please, Mondo. I want it.” 

Mondo chuckled fondly and pushed himself inside, keeping a hand on Chihiro’s hip to keep him steady. 

“Oh!” Chihiro let out a gasping moan and reached up to throw his free arm around Mondo’s neck and pull himself up against him, pumping his erection furiously and wriggling back against him to get Mondo to start thrusting. 

Mondo wrapped his arms around Chihiro and started pushing in and out, rapidly increasing in speed and force. It wasn’t hard to get him going at any time, but seeing Chihiro want him so desperately was an extreme turn on. 

Chihiro squeezed his dick, squirming and overwhelmed in Mondo’s arms. Tears of pleasure filled his eyes and slipped over his cheeks into his hair. Mondo buried his face against Chihiro’s neck, and crushed him to his chest, leaning back and pulling him with him such that he was kneeling on the bed, with Chihiro balanced on his thighs. 

“Can- Can I move you?” Mondo gasped out, having a hard time speaking through all the intensity. 

Chihiro nodded enthusiastically, moving his hand to clutch at Mondo’s hair. Mondo grinned then pressed a rough kiss to Chihiro’s neck, biting lightly and sucking to leave a mark. He pulled Chihiro up, moving him almost off of his dick, then pushed him back down. 

“Ah- ohhh, Mondo!” Chihiro let out a strangled cry as he was pumped up and down, “I- whoa!” He came suddenly over his hand, cum spilling all over Mondo’s shirt. “S-sorry!” he squeaked, looking down to see the mess. 

Mondo shook his head, dismissing the apology entirely before laying Chihiro back down on the bed and tearing his shirt off, tossing it across the room. “Can I-?” he gestured down towards his cock. 

Chihiro nodded, now blissful from such an intense orgasm, and Mondo resumed thrusting, quickly finishing inside him.


End file.
